


McDonald's.I'm Lovin' It.

by Mary_Paper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper
Summary: — Два «БигТейсти», картошка средняя, кола ноль пять! — заорал Юра на кухню.Так и охрипнуть недолго, подумал он. Кто, блядь, придумал сделать окошко «МакАвто» так далеко от выдачи. Да, все по стандарту, но шумно же, улица, машины сигналят. Среди разнородного урчания автомобилей, заглушая их, раздался громоподобный протяжный рокот.— Бля-я… — протянул Юра и закатил глаза.





	McDonald's.I'm Lovin' It.

**Author's Note:**

> Кумысочатику. Спасибо за накур!

— Два «Биг Тейсти», картошка средняя, кола ноль пять! — заорал Юра на кухню.  
Так и охрипнуть недолго, подумал он. Кто, блядь, придумал сделать окошко «МакАвто» так далеко от выдачи. Да, все по стандарту, но шумно же, улица, машины сигналят. Среди разнородного урчания автомобилей, заглушая их, раздался громоподобный протяжный рокот.  
— Бля-я… — протянул Юра и закатил глаза. Лицо блондинистой мадам в красной «Мазде» вытянулось, и она уже хотела было разразиться гневной тирадой, как Юра опомнился, растянул рот в самой своей жополизской улыбке и всунул заказ в открытое окошко, отчеканивая заученные фразы: «приятного аппетита», «ждем вас снова». Чтоб вы все провалились!  
Виктор очутился над ухом так внезапно, что Юра чуть не навернулся с высокого стула.  
— Я все слышал, Плисецкий! — прошипел он, не снимая с лица фирменной улыбки, — после закрытия все полы и фритюрницы твои.  
— Чёр….  
— Еще звук, и туалет — тоже. Я специально Шахнозе скажу, чтобы не мыла. Юрочка, ты — мой свет очей, я слышу каждое слово в этом заведении и твои мне делают больно. Еще раз завалишь "тэ-пэ" - вылетишь за МКАД, незамерзайку на обочине продавать. Хотя кто тебя возьмет, первый дальнобойщик в лес увезет.  
Мысленно Юра уже расчленял Виктора тупым кухонным ножом, но снаружи его гнев выдавали только покрасневшие уши.  
— Да, Виктор, я понял. Больше не повторится.  
— То-то же, — сверкнул белозубой улыбкой старший менеджер Виктор Никифоров, и уплыл обратно в царство гамбургеров и жары.  
Юра мысленно обматерил его и весь прилагающийся к нему никифоровский род, вплоть до десятого колена.  
Между тем, рокот усилился, и, казалось, стекла в окне задрожали. Опять эти говнобайкеры. Как же они достали. Каждый божий день — медом им тут намазано, что ли.  
Банда из трех отморозков повадилась жрать именно у них. Да и хрен бы с ними, если бы эти утырки, точнее, один из них, постоянно не пытался задеть и без того ущемленную работой в Макдаке плисецкую гордость. Дед — единственный ближайший родственник — помер полгода назад, оставив Юру с выплаканными глазами, долгами за съемную крохотную однушку на отшибе, в которой они ютились после того, как собственная «мать» и «дочь» выперла их на улицу и юридически отгородилась от их существования, и незакрытой сессией в колледже. Пенсии и тогда едва хватало, а иногда и нет. Хорошо — хозяйка сердобольная — позволяла им жить на несколько месяцев в долг и платить частями. Похоронив деда на последнюю пенсию, да прорыдав еще несколько дней, Юра понял, что жрать нечего, и организм одним горем не насытишь. Выбора особо не было — образования еще нет, несовершеннолетний, опыта никакого — куда идти? Куда возьмут. Взяли только в «Мак», и то под личную ответственность старшего менеджера, Виктора. Чем он ему тогда приглянулся, Юра в душе не ебал. Взял и спасибо. Но внимание к его персоне явно было нездоровое. Лишнего слова ни скажи, косо не посмотри. Выдро… выучили его быстро, благодаря тому же Никифорову, который гонял инструкторов так, что через два месяца Плисецкий знал наизусть все меню с калориями, развесовкой, сборкой, и умел все: от фритюрницы до кассы. И, получив свой заветный серебряный бейджик, выпросил место в МакАвто, где его не могли увидеть однокурсники и соседи, и ночные смены, за которые полагалась повышенная ставка. Днем учился, потом успевал забежать за формой, покормить кошку и — на смену. Уматывался за ночь так, что с однокурсниками общаться не было ни сил, ни желания. Да и те, пару раз нарвавшись на фирменный "плисецкий" посыл, оставили нелюдимого ебанашку в покое. Хорошо еще хоть на работе кормили бесплатно. На учебе терпел, зажимая живот, чтобы не выдавал трели на всю аудиторию, и пил воду из фонтанчиков, на работе еле доживал до перерыва. Порции не хватало, чтобы забить опустошенный желудок. Когда подметил фишки, которыми пользовались другие, стал просить «уронить» лишний гамбургер. Было стыдно. Юра завешивал всегда выдававшие его с потрохами красные кончики ушей волосами, благо длина позволяла, и сминал довесок к обеду в считанные секунды. Живот потом болел нещадно, но выхода не было. Дни сливались в бесконечную гонку, долг не сокращался, но каждый раз, когда хотелось опустить руки и сдаться, Юра вспоминал, как на него смотрел дед, когда у него что-то получалось и хлопал легонько по плечу, приговаривая: «Молодчина!». И Юра стискивал зубы, натягивал кепку и становился работником месяца, выгрызая какую-никакую премию. И все бы ничего, и коллектив вроде не сучный, и менеджер хоть и с прибабахом, а пошел навстречу, дав место в окошке подальше от знакомых рож, но только счастье было недолгим. Закончившись наглой лыбой двухколесного мудака и его прихвостней. Хотя конкретно к прочим двоим Плисецкий особых претензий не имел. А вот татуированный главарь не мог сделать заказ без подъебки, казавшейся ему охуенно смешной и остроумной. Ну да — клиент всегда прав, улыбаемся и машем, пока вас говном поливают. Джей-Джей, погоняло — как понял Юра из общения байкеров между собой, не упускал случая назвать его крошкой, красоткой или просто кидал: «Метнись нам, феечка, за толстым бургером, как ты любишь». Да, вынужденная диета веса Плисецкому не прибавляла, а только назревающий гастрит да аристократическую бледность, украшаемую мгновенно вспыхивающими от злости и обиды щеками. Еще и волосы. Деду нравились, запрещал коротко обрезать, говорил — как у бабушки. И сейчас Юра воспринимал прическу как некую память о единственном близком человеке. Вот сзади глянь — девка девкой. Но в колледже от подколок он отсобачивался отборным матом, а на работе — хуй в сраку. Молчи и подавай. Дружки у этого Джей-Джея были тоже на подбор, один явно — «привет из солнечной Азии». И где только на такого железного коня наподметал, а второй вечно с новой бабой и важным ебалом. Ну хоть заказывали они нормально, без лишнего унижения.  
Как только потеплело и дороги подсохли, эта троица стала постоянными посетителями их ресторана. И Юре особенно везло на смены. Редкая проходила без: «Юрочка, мой ролл тоже горячий, хочешь сравнить?» или «Детка, дай мне „БигМак“ с самыми аппетитными булками, как у тебя, гыгыгы!» Только узкоглазый всегда говорил четко заказ и ни слова больше, зато смотрел так, словно сожрать хотел вовсе не бургер, а Юру. От взгляда этого становилось не по себе, Юра закрывался козырьком кепки, стараясь не встречаться глазами. Муторно и жарко, не так, как на кухне, а будто изнутри. А когда мистер Азиатский Покерфейс подъезжал последним, всегда «забывал» сдачу. Пару раз Юра орал ему вслед, но удаляющаяся кожаная спина была хреновым собеседником. Плисецкий матерился про себя, но монеты забирал, полыхая стыдом, злостью, и еще непонятным скомканным смущением. Он им всем еще докажет. Бляди.  
И вот опять! Ну почему всегда в его смену? Они что, у Виктора график спиздили?  
— Оу, принцесса бензоколонки! Остуди мой пыл большой колой со льдом, а то я сейчас сгорю к хренам от твоей красоты, — расплылся в довольном оскале Джей-Джей, заглушая своим голосом даже звук мотоцикла.  
— Здравствуйте, это весь заказ? — максимально спокойно проговорил Юра.  
— О нет, еще твою милую задницу на мои колени. Я б ее пожарил.  
— С вас 70 рублей.  
— Воу-воу, не торопись, малышка, двойной гранд чизбургер и фри две. Больших, да погорячее.  
— Соус брать будете?  
— Только если с твоих пальчиков.  
— 380 рублей.  
— Эй, Отабек, ты посмотри, какая непробиваемая красотка. Вас там что, зомбируют или я недостаточно хорош для тебя? А? — заржал лидер юриного персонального проклятья.  
— Джей, проезжай, я тоже жрать хочу, — отрезал Отабек.  
Теперь Юра знал, как зовут этого пожирателя глазами. И даже успел мысленно его поблагодарить, что заткнул фонтан сального юмора своего дружка. Только вот, видать, поторопился. Потому что выдержать взгляд черных, неразличимых на фоне радужки зрачков было еще тяжелее, чем выслушать поток дерьма. Да что ж за блядская особенность: краснеть при любом мало-мальском волнении. Отабек, не отрывая глаз, забрал свой заказ, опять «забыв» про сдачу, между прочим с пятихатки. Только это Юра понял, когда ему посигналила следующая за байкерами машина, выводя его из ступора, в котором он пялился на уже набившую оскомину уезжающую кожанку. Юра мысленно чертыхнулся. Виктор, словно призрак, неслышно возник за его плечом.  
— Юра, брейк 15 минут, потом в зал. Разгрузишь голову — напряжешь руки. Быстро, — спокойно, но твердо проговорил тот, неизменно улыбаясь, и уже громче крикнул: — Мила, МакАвто! Замени Плисецкого!  
Сейчас Юра был готов расцеловать Никифорова, потому что терпение грозило лопнуть и вышвырнуть его с единственной работы.  
— Спасибо, Виктор, — буркнул он, и, мазнув взглядом по подошедшей Милке, как можно быстрее сквозанул в комнату отдыха, на ходу снимая бейсболку и сжимая ее в кулаке.  
Ну что за ебаный пиздец… Злые слезы были готовы выдавить глаза изнутри. Ну давай, Плисецкий, разнойся еще, как баба, и только и останется, что бантики завязать и к Джей-Джею этому на коленки прыгнуть. Сука. Вот почему именно до меня доебался. Надо будет ему гвоздей перед кассой насыпать. Тварь. И этот еще… Отабек, мать его… В хуестан пусть валит свой, смотритель, блин. При мысли о втором байкере почему-то в комнате стало душно, опять кондей не включили. Вечно Мила ноет, что ее продует. Таймер пикнул, оповещая о том, что перерыв окончен. Юра потер глаза, напялил кепку и поплелся в зал. Настроение было безвозвратно испорчено. Но оказалось, что удача в этот вечер у Плисецкого была не просто на нуле, а еще и резко ушла в минус. Выйдя в зал и начав собирать подносы со столов, он задумавшись потянулся к очередному, заваленному коробками, красному прямоугольнику и не сразу понял почему не может сдвинуть тот с места. Юра недоуменно поднял глаза и уперся взглядом в раскосое смуглое лицо. Он открыл было рот, тут же забыл, что хотел сказать, захлопнул, прикусив язык.  
— Я сам.  
— А?  
— Уберу сам.  
— А-а-а, — ответил Юра и почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом. Говорить разучился, блядь, как тюлень «А» да «А».  
— В смысле, извините, — пролепетал Юра и отпустил край подноса. — Извините.  
И почти сбежал в другой конец зала, пытаясь успокоится. Да что с ним такое-то? Уникальная реакция, блядь, на отдельно взятого мудака. Ну ладно, не мудака. Но все равно, — че пристал?! Да и не пристал. Да, блядь! Плисецкий, что за истерика?! Юра мысленно дал себе пинка и ущипнул за бедро, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Гребанный Отабек сидел в углу почти до конца смены и потягивал колу. Бесконечный у него стакан что ли?! И когда Юра уже убирал последние опустевшие столики, тот подошел к нему и негромко позвал:  
— Юрий, так?  
— А? Чего? — вскинулся Плисецкий и тут же стушевался, — ну да…  
— Спасибо, за обслуживание. У вас тут хорошо. Хочется приезжать. — сказал Отабек и сунул какую-то бумажку Юре в ладонь.  
Он опустил глаза и тупо уставился на тысячную купюру. Посмотрел на байкера, опять на купюру, и тут его порвало. Как же хорошо, что Виктор уже свалил.  
— Ты охренел, мать твою, я тебе кто?! — прошипел Юра, орать было нельзя — кто-нибудь обязательно сдаст. Но злость затапливала сознание и отключала инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Вы со своими дружками за кого меня держите?! Я тут работаю вообще-то. И в подачках не нуждаюсь. Подавись ты своим кэсом. Мало вы меня доводите. Решил прикупить?! Пошел ты, чурка.  
Последнее слово Юра выплюнул с такой концентрацией яда, что во рту на миг стало горько. Он швырнул смятую бумажку в грудь Отабека, та отскочила и упала на пол.  
— Извини, — сказал Отабек, не меняя лица. Оно у него вообще меняется?! Подобрал купюру, развернулся и молча вышел из ресторана. А Юра так и остался стоять, пялясь в закрывшуюся дверь и сжимая кулаки. Да как он посмел?! Его еще никто так не унижал. Даже подъебки от главаря можно было стерпеть. Ну мудак и мудак. А это! Ощущение, что его в макнули в собственное ничтожество с головой.  
Злость прошла только дома, когда Юра без сил упал не раздеваясь на старенький диван. Ничего, дедушка, я еще им всем покажу, кто такой Юрка Плисецкий. И выучусь. И миллионером стану. И буду всяким байкерам из окошка мерса факи показывать. Под такие мысли он и заснул, забыв даже стянуть джинсы.  
Банда не появлялась неделю. Юра уже успел сменить гнев на милость. Передумать кучу всего. А может зря он так? Этот Отабек ничего ж ему не сделал, и нормально сказал и просто поблагодарить так хотел. А ты на него наорал, обозвал. Да блядь, сам виноват! Чего он?! Нет, Юрочка, ты виноват… Совесть штука странная и коварная. И жрет тебя помаленьку. Каждый день по кусочку. Плисецкий поймал себя на мысли, что прислушивается к шуму моторов на улице. Выглядывает, всматриваясь в проезжающие мотоциклы. Но именно эти двухколесные пропали, как и не было.  
В тот день Юра работал в зале, Никифоров был на удивление не в духе. Обычно-то порхал как идиот. А сегодня, только резкими фразами раздавал указания, и все ходили по струнке. Время уже было позднее и посетителей было немного. Взгляд зацепился за знакомую черную кожанку. Ох, мать… И как долго он тут сидит, и как Юра мог его не заметить? Ну да выбрал столик за столбом на отшибе. Отабек сидел спиной к основному залу. Надо бы извиниться, подумал Юра. Но как? Извини, мол, что чуркой тебя назвал, ты, это, не чурка, не русский просто, да и вообще крутой даже. Да, еб… Плисецкий, ты феерический дебил. Ей богу как девка перед свиданкой разволновался. Он зашел сбоку и исподтишка посмотрел на байкера. Глаза у него были закрыты. Одной рукой он подпирал голову. Дрыхнет, твою мать. Да он издевается! Юра обошел столик полностью, и его взгляд упал на вторую руку лежащую на столе. К ней тянулась черная перевязь, а само запястье и выше до локтя было в гипсе. Юра закусил губу, вот теперь мудаком чувствовал себя он. Хотя был ни причем. Но гадкое чувство кольнуло изнутри. Ты его вот обидел тогда, а он руку сломал еще. Из-за тебя. Да с хрена ли из-за меня. Ничего подобного. Но совесть уже протянула удушливые объятия и медленно сдавливала, заставляя чувствовать себя виноватым во всем. Еще и спит. Вот как теперь извиняться. Будить? Нет! Я со стыда сгорю, на хуй. Блядь, я и так горю. Сука да что ж с этим, мать его, Отабеком, не так?! С тобой, Юра, не так, услужливо подсказало подсознание. Щеки полыхали напалмом. И Юра понял, что стоит вот так и пялится на него уже минут пять, сейчас точно выговор получит. Сообразить, что он творит, Юра не успел. Достал ручку, которая была всегда с собой, сделал решительный шаг вперед, наклонился и нацарапал свой номер прямо на гипсе. Тот даже не проснулся. Вот, правильно, увидит — наберет, а я ему и скажу: так мол и так это, это тот тип из «Макдака», извини и все дела. И по телефону легче будет сказать, чем глядя в глаза. Охуительно горячие глаза. Все, Плисецкий, ты попал. Он понял, что натворил, но номер с гипса уже хуй сотрешь. Юра дернулся, наткнулся на стул, тот со скрипом проехался по полу. Отабек вздрогнул и уставился на Юру. Ниже было падать некуда, и Плисецкий просто позорно сбежал на кухню. Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Он буквально налетел на Виктора.  
— Юрий! Что с тобой?!  
— Виктор. Я это. Извините. Можно мне уйти? Соседка написала. Че-то с водой у нас не так. — врал Юра неумело, но еще раз выйти в зал и встретиться там с этим было выше его сил.  
— Хорошо, раз соседка — иди. Но завтра отработаешь!  
— Да-да, конечно, Виктор. Обязательно, — пробормотал Юра и усвистел в раздевалку. Свалить. Нужно быстрее свалить. Как можно быстрее и незаметнее.  
Он никогда так быстро не собирался. Вылетев из служебного входа, чуть не навернулся впечатавшись в кого-то. Темно уже, хер разберешь, еще и фонарь не горит, сука. Выматерившись, Юра принял устойчивое положение и уже хотел обложить матом и виновника, почти случившегося падения, как чуть не упал уже от неожиданности. Отабек стоял и смотрел на него своим убийственным взглядом маньяка, губы его разомкнулись и зашевелились. А Юра все стоял и пялился на них и не слышал ни звука из-за шума пульса в ушах. Сердце колотилось как бешенное, а в мозг кровь, походу, не поступала, так как он отключился напрочь. Тут Отабек протянул руку и тронул его за плечо. Звуки вернулись в мир.  
— А? Что?  
— Цифру.  
— Что — цифру?  
— Цифру одну, в номере забыл, говорю. Вот решил подождать. Ты быстро ушел.  
— Блядь… то есть, извини… Отабек, да?  
— Отабек Алтын, — представился байкер и протянул руку, какую была — левую.  
— Юра. Плисецкий Юрий, то есть. — Юра пожал смуглую ладонь и отдернул свою, точно обжегшись. Коленки предательски дрогнули. Твою ж мать. Вот не думал ты, Юрочка, что тебя от узкоглазого типа в кожанке так вштырит не по-детски.  
— Допиши.  
— Что дописать? — внезапная тупость превысила все пределы.  
— Номер свой. Ведь это же твой?  
— А… Да. — Юра достал ручку, еще раз уставился в набор цифр на гипсе, и докорябал недостающую. Боже, как же ты сейчас выглядишь, Плисецкий, клинический идиот.  
— Ты еще раз извини, что назвал тебя … ну это… чуркой… я не хотел, в общем, и не считаю так. Окей?  
— Окей.  
Вот и поговорили, млять. Юра занавесился волосами, буркнул, что-то вроде «ну это, давай тогда» и сбежал. В прямом смысле этого слова, чуть ли не переходя в галоп.  
С тех пор Отабек приходил чуть ли не каждый день. Но так и не позвонил. Да и зачем, правда. Выяснили же вроде все. Юра сначала нервничал, а потом понял, что ходит тот один, без дружков. Послал их что ли? Не доебывается. Только смотрит и говорит всегда: «Спасибо, Юра». Деньги больше не сует. Через какое-то время Юра осознал, что ждет, когда знакомая куртка появится в поле зрения. И приятно от этого как-то. Что Отабек к нему приходит. Да не просто так. А к нему. Юра это чувствовал. Кожей взгляд его между лопаток ловил. Только теперь от этого было тепло, а не как сначала, когда хотелось булкой ему промеж черных глаз запустить.  
В начале мая резко похолодало. С одеждой была полнейшая жопа. Куртку Юра проебал неделю назад. Отключился в метро, когда ехал из колледжа. Рядом ее положил. А прочухался — все — сделала ноги. Хорошая была куртка, теплая. Но был уже плюс и можно было обойтись. Денег на новую все равно не было. И этот скачок температуры застал его врасплох. Питание одними гамбургерами, тоже не шло на пользу весеннему авитаминозу и после пары рейсов в одной толстовке в колледж да на работу, Юра слег. Да так, что сил хватило отзвониться Виктору, да рухнуть в жару на диван. «Даже парацетамола, блядь, нет.» — Подумал он и провалился в вязкую темноту. Иногда он из нее выныривал, переползал на холодную подушку и засыпал снова. Кошка орала. Но встать и покормить Юра не мог. Виски разрывало болью, а в горле, по ощущениям шла атомная война. Только душный сон давал передышку. Ему снилось будто дед рядом. И с кухни пахнет ромашковым чаем и почему-то малиной, и прохладная рука ложится на лоб и исчезает. Нет, не надо. «Деда!» и опять темнота.  
Когда Плисецкий очнулся, ему показалось прошло несколько дней, он застонал и протянул руку за телефоном. Он спал всего 8 часов, а такое чувство, что вечность. Горло все так же болело. Что-то звякнуло.  
— Чуча, блядь… не бесись… — но вместо слов, изо рта раздался только сиплый шепот. Прекрасно. Охуенно. Еще и голос сел. Как он будет работать. Если он не выйдет завтра-послезавтра, об оплате коммуналки можно забыть. Его хозяйка точно попрет тогда. Черт.  
Звякнуло еще раз. Юра отлепил голову от подушки. На кухне горел свет. Он точно его не включал. Твою мать. Воры? Только этого не хватало. На кухне как раз стоял старенький ноутбук. Новый он себе точно не сможет купить, а там вся учеба. Юра усилием воли поднялся на непослушных от слабости ногах, но с твердым решением защитить свое имущество. Хоть костьми лечь. Он вцепился в подвернувшийся под руку графин, уронив с серванта полупустые тюбики ашановского крема. Губы от сквозняка в окошке и постоянной говорильни нещадно трескались. Мебель и остальная обстановка была хозяйская, постсоветская. Хата была завалена всяким барахлом в виде статуэток, вазочек, потускневшего хрусталя, и тяжелый граненый графин пришелся очень кстати. По стенке Юра дополз до двери на кухню. Из-за стекла теперь отчетливо слышались звуки. Точно ложкой по кастрюле водили. Да что там творится? Плисецкий, собравшись, толкнул дверь, завис и выронил графин, занесенный над головой словно боевая палица. Осколки разлетелись с перезвоном по плитке.  
-Ты?!  
У плиты с ложкой в руках стоял Отабек. Лицо его впервые выражало что-то кроме «ничего».  
— Что ты тут делаешь?! — хотел заорать Юра, но вышел жалкий свистящий шепот. Он переступил босыми ногами и попятился.  
— Стой! — рявкнул Отабек, и Юра от неожиданности замер. — Стекло. Порежешься.  
Осколки захрустели под ботинками. Даже не разулся, почему-то подумал Юра. А вот сопротивляться совсем не подумал, когда Отабек подхватил его на руки, уже без гипса. Сняли — хорошо, опять в голове Плисецкого творилась какая-то хуйня. У тебя дома посторонний мужик, хозяйничает на твоей кухне, тащит вот куда-то, а ты про гипс.  
Только когда Отабек опустил его на диван и накрыл одеялом, Юра понял, что он в одних трусах. Ох стыд какой. В трусах, с графином, умирающий от температуры — на грабителя, вот герой-то! Оборжаться!  
— Ты откуда тут? — просипел Юра, пряча нос под одеялом.  
— Менеджер твой адрес дал. Я спросил о тебе. Он сказал, что ты заболел. Я сказал, что помочь могу, у меня мать провизор. Ну он поломался, но адрес дал. Примелькался я уже наверное. Мне люди вообще почему-то доверяют. Вот и соседка ключ дала. Кошка у тебя орала. Я только к двери подошел, постучать хотел, она высунулась. — Мол, куда? Сказал, что кормить приехал, друг, а ты на работе в две смены. Бабушка удивилась, что ее не попросил, но ключ дала. Говорю ж доверяют. Сам не знаю как так.  
Юра нервно хихикнул. Анекдот. И я вот лежу доверяю. Какому-то хрену с горы.  
— Я там, короче, лекарства принес и бульон сварил. Тебе полезно будет. Будить не хотел. Ты метался весь. А сейчас принесу — выпьешь, только осколки подмету. Извини, если напугал. Я не хотел.  
Не хотел он. Герой на черном мотоцикле. Мать Тереза в косухе, блядь. Но вопреки всем этим мыслям, что-то внутри Плисецкого ликовало. И пусть ему физически было хуево. На душе первый раз, после того как дедушки не стало, было легко. Просто от того, что почти незнакомый парень думал о нем, адрес достал, приехал. Ради него. Юра посмаковал эту мысль и стало еще теплее изнутри. Он молчал, говорить было тяжело. И Отабек, наверное, воспринял это как неодобрение. Напоил его бульоном и жаропонижающими. Помялся. Присел как-то неловко на край дивана. Выдавил:  
— Ну, я, это, пойду, а то надоел тут.  
И потянулся вставать. Юра дернулся и, прежде чем понял, что сделал, ухватил его за руку и сам уставился на то, как тонкие пальцы сжали чужое запястье. Отабек тоже завис, долго смотрел то на Юру, то на его руку, а потом взял и накрыл его ладонь правой рукой, уже нормальной — без гипса.  
— Ты не надоедаешь. Тупо, блин. Но посиди, если не торопишься. — Юра был готов сгореть от стыда. Что он несет. Он разжал пальцы и зарыл обе руки под одеяло, будто боялся с ними не совладать.  
— Хорошо. Не тороплюсь, — Отабек потянулся, и осторожно убрал прядь волос с взмокшего юриного лба, чуть задев горячую кожу. — С тобой вообще не тороплюсь. Только на кухне приберусь.  
С кухни Юра Отабека не дождался. Заснул. Жар отпускал и глаза сами собой слипались. Опять снился дедушка, как гладил его по голове. Да так натурально. А потом не дедушка, а Отабек. И просыпаться не хотелось. Совсем.  
На следующее утро Юра проснулся в квартире один. «Бред», — подумал он. Мне все это приснилось. И только выбравшись на кухню, увидел кастрюлю на плите и клочок бумаги на столе, на котором размашистым почерком было накорябано: «Ешь. Таблетки на столе. Вечером приеду.» Юра стоял и улыбался, как идиот, сжимая бумажку в руках, словно чемпион золотую медаль. Он выпил все по инструкции и к обеду уже мог говорить, а к вечеру чувствовал себя вполне сносно. На такие препараты у него сроду денег бы не хватило. Внутри кольнуло что-то неприятное. Даже спасибо не сказал, а он на меня такие бабки потратил. Вечером Отабек так и не приехал. Прислал сообщение: «Извини, я завтра. Не скучай.» Не скучай?! Он, что реально такой тупой или издевается? Не скучай. «И не собирался», — подумал Юра, и плотнее завернулся в одеяло. В эту ночь ему снилось море, теплые закатные лучи солнца и почему-то запах бензина.  
Ключ повернулся в замке ближе к следующему вечеру. Юра сидел на кухне и задумчиво начесывал кошку за ухом. Что он успел себе напридумывать за день — было страшно: от кровавой аварии до банального «размечтался, а он тебя кинул.» Позвонить или написать не позволяла гордость и нулевой баланс. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Чуча мявкнула и побежала встречать, предательница — он тебя лишь раз покормил. Юра — тоже как был в трусах и футболке, так и высунулся в коридор. Отабек поставил пакет на пол поднял взгляд и замер. Юра замялся, поскреб ступней голую ногу, и сказал: «Ну ты это, проходи», — и улыбнулся, сорвавшись в комнату за домашними шортами. Давно он не чувствовал себя так легко с кем-то рядом. Будто Отабек не обманом проник в его квартиру, а всегда тут жил. С ним. Только за хлебом вышел и вот вернулся. Он сидел на кухне, поджав ногу под себя, Отабек готовил. Юра расспрашивал его обо всем. Оказалось, он работает недалеко тут, в мотосервисе. И Джей-Джей и Гоша друзья его оттуда. И извинился за первого, сказал, что он не со зла, просто юмор у него тупой. Юра еще раз извинился за «чурку». Отабек впервые за все время улыбнулся. Ну как — наметил улыбку краешком губ и сказал, что не обиделся и сам тогда ерунду сотворил, хотел как лучше, а вышло, что обидел. Они сидели долго. Когда на часах уже было полвторого ночи, Юра опомнился.  
— А ты на чем? На байке?  
— Нет, на метро.  
— Черт. Как ты теперь-то? Закрылось же.  
— Выгоняешь?  
— Да. Нет. Блин. Нет, конечно! Только у меня спать негде, сам видишь. Да я и так у тебя целый день занял. То есть, ты сам, конечно, но из-за меня, ну, понял же.  
Отабек приблизился, опять убрал съехавшую на лоб прядку за ухо. Юра замер. Дышать стало невозможно, когда он так близко. Глаза в глаза. И вот только он просто смотрел в черные с карим радужки, а вот пальцы сами тянутся к смуглой щеке. Гипноз, не меньше. Отабек закрыл глаза, наклонил голову к его ладони, продлевая прикосновение. Затем не спеша, но как-то неотвратимо, так, что Юра и не подумал отстраниться, придвинулся к его лицу и коснулся обветренных губ своими. Юра целовался раньше, в школе за гаражами, с Юлькой из параллельного класса. Было слюняво и неловко. Так что особой прелести процесса он и не понял. Сейчас все было по-другому. Под пальцами слегка покалывала щетина, а губы у Отабека были сухие и горячие. И сопротивляться ему совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось продолжать и не думать, во что это может вылиться. И Юра закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как Отабек взял его лицо в ладони и углубил поцелуй. Язык столкнулся с его, очерчивая кромку зубов, и здравый смысл приказал долго жить. Плисецкий! Это мужик! Ты его почти не знаешь! Плевать! Мне хорошо! Плевать на все! Не останавливайся! Не уходи! Не оставляй! Я тоже тебе поверил! Гипнотизер хренов. Юра вцепился в футболку Отабека, как в спасательный круг и тихо застонал в поцелуй. И это стало спусковым крючком. Отабек рыкнул, подхватил его со стула под бедра, заставляя, чтобы не упасть, сомкнуть ноги на своей пояснице. И в три шага оказался у дивана. Квартирка-то крохотная. Он аккуратно опустил Юру на диван и навис сверху. Тот еще судорожно цеплялся за футболку Алтына и пытался сфокусировать поплывший взгляд.  
— Юра, ты уверен? Я не остановлюсь потом, — голос у Отабека был хриплый и запыхавшийся, будто не с кухни дошел, а стометровку пробежал.  
Нахуй вот сейчас такие вопросы. Вот нахуй?! Так не видно? По-моему, из-под мягких шорт все охуенно видно. Вместо ответа, Юра потянул его на себя, впиваясь в приоткрытые дыханием губы. И Отабек его понял. Он сминал его бедра, задирал футболку, гладил по худой груди. Его руки были везде, горячие, большие, слегка шершавые. Юра цеплялся, кусался, тихо скулил, когда Отабек поочередно накрывал губами бледные соски. Футболка уже валялась где-то за пределами видимости, а сильные руки стаскивали шорты вместе с бельем. Юра дернул ногой, выпутываясь из последней тряпки на себе. Отабек был еще полностью одет, смотрел на него, тяжело дышал. Глаза его будто полностью затопила черная радужка.  
— Ну что, так и будешь пялиться? — смог выдавить Юра, отчаянно краснея уже шеей.  
Отабек ничего не сказал, только одним непередаваемым движением стянул с себя футболку и джинсы, а потом и черные, как оказалось, трусы. Ну да, какие они могут быть еще у байкера. Не в горошек же. Блядь, что за мысли у тебя в голове? Тебя сейчас трахнут, а ты про трусы. Ну и пусть. Я хочу этого. Я хочу его сейчас. Всего. Немедленно. Конкретно вот этого, как оказалось ранее, казаха. Член Отабека качнулся, багровея напряженной головкой. Мать моя женщина, отец мой девственник. Неплохой размерчик. Он наклонился, вклиниваясь между бледных ног, горячим смуглым ураганом, зацеловывая каждый сантиметр кожи, шею, грудь, живот, бедра. Блядь! Не надо там! Ох, нет — надо! Очень надо! Еще надо! Юра уже стонал в голос.  
— Крем есть? — слова слышались словно сквозь вату.  
— А?  
— Крем, говорю, что-нибудь надо.  
— Бля, там есть. — Юра указал на сервант. На долгие несколько секунд тепло тела пропало, и когда Отабек вновь прижал его к себе, Юра не смог сдержать облегченного выдоха.  
— Сейчас, сейчас хороший мой, — послышалось где-то над ухом, а бедра развели настойчивые пальцы. Юра не понял даже, как он оказался на четвереньках. Просто оказался и все.  
Горячая рука сжала член и провела от основания до головки, размазывая смазку. Юра уронил голову на руки, не в силах держать ее на весу. И не заметил, как внутри оказался смазанный палец. Было не больно — непривычно. Ощущение чужой руки на члене и распирающего чувства внутри сливались в забористый коктейль, снося голову напрочь. Пальцев тем временем стало два, и они тянули и раздвигали стенки, приправляя наслаждение щепоткой боли. Сука, как же охуенно. Кто б раньше сказал, что он будет вот так на карачках стоять под мужиком — уебал бы не задумываясь. А сейчас — да! Продолжай!  
— Отабек, ну … — вышло как-то вообще жалобно.  
Сверху задышали чаще, а ко входу прижалось большое и скользкое. Когда успел намазать? Отабек толкнулся. Юра дернулся — больно. Пальцы на бедрах сжались, не давая уползти.  
— Сейчас… потерпи… Юра.  
Он стиснул зубы и терпел, а член Отабека и не думал заканчиваться, продвигаясь все глубже. Замер наконец. Пальцы расслабились, прошлись от шеи по спине, огладили выступающие лопатки и сомкнулись на слегка поникшем члене, отвлекая, возвращая ощущения. К шее прижались губы, прямо за ухом. Юру тряхнуло, как от удара током.  
— Давай, же.  
И Отабек дал — сначала медленно и аккуратно, но все равно больно. А потом, найдя угол, уже мощно и приятно. Да так, что пальцы на ногах поджимались, а член стоял уже без помощи руки. Юра по ощущениям потерял голос второй раз, и уже не от болезни. Он стонал, звал по имени, что-то нес, матерился. Кто бы мог подумать, что он такой окажется в постели. Сам не знал. Отабек молчал, только дышал громко и взрыкивал на особенно глубоких толчках, да капал потом на спину. Сколько времени прошло, Юра не знал, но терпеть стало решительно невозможно. Он потянулся к себе. Был остановлен. Член сжало, дернуло пару раз и белесая струя под особенно жалкий юрин скулеж испачкала простынь. Отабек толкнулся еще и еще, и внутри вдруг запульсировало и стало горячо. Блядь. Пиздец. Кончил в него. Только отвращения не было и злости тоже. Было хорошо и правильно. Сам же хотел. Мокрый лоб уткнулся между лопаток. Все тело будто пело и не хотело возвращаться после экстаза во власть хозяина. И подвело. Колени разъехались, и Юра плюхнулся в собственную лужу животом. Да и черт с ним. Отабек вышел и лег рядом, переводя дыхание. Юре было стыдно и хорошо. Повернуть голову к Отабеку было задачей непосильной, и, спасибо, что тот сделал это сам, аккуратно потянув к себе.  
— Юра. А давай ко мне, а? И ближе к работе. И я тебя отвозить буду. И квартира своя.  
— Вот блин, наработал уже, - засмеялся Юра, смешок вышел слегка истерическим. Но он собрался с духом и твердо, глядя в смотрящие на него с надеждой темные глаза, сказал:  
— А знаешь, что… Давай! Только, это, квартплату - пополам!  
Отабек посмотрел на него серьезно и кивнул. А потом вдруг опустил голову и тихо хохотнул:  
— У меня тоже условие. Чур питание за мной, а то эти "БигМаки" мне уже поперек горла стоят.


End file.
